


Sunflowers and Blue Skies

by iSlashiShipiFlail



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because Sanzo-ikkou eiii, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSlashiShipiFlail/pseuds/iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: The 31st Sanzo has been chosen, this time it's an unexpectedly bold little Omega who refuses to be mated, much to the ire of the entire kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent a/b/o because I'm rewatching Saiyuki and I need more healthy polyamory in my life.

Sha Gojyo trembled beneath the warmth of the sun's rays. He sat beside their hut, filthy from the dirt of having crawled to his current hiding spot.

He's twelve years old and aching in places he didn't know could ache. A flush decorates his cheek, a side-effect of the feverish heat thrumming through his veins. He had a feeling he'd be  _Omega_ but he didn't quite imagine the rage it would trigger from his mother.

He didn't realize she could come to hate him any more. 

The soft petals of the flowers he had picked for her this morning tear beneath his fingers and he chokes on a sob. His heart is racing as his first heat builds. However, what should have been a joyous occasion - his  _presentation -_ is ruined, dirtied and torn, like the simple bouquet he so carefully put together.

He sniffles and cries some more. He wants to scream and  _oh god everything aches_ but he bites his lip and swallows; he's careful not to be too loud. His mother is resting now and he does not want to enrage her any further. 

Suddenly, he gets a whiff of comfort and he whimpers in plea. He knows the strong scent of home and safety. Sure enough, Gojyo desperately looks upwards just as Jien rounds the corner. He's reaching up for his alpha brother before he could think and Jien meets him halfway, holds his shaking form steady.

Jien hushes him, the picture of calm even as Gojyo feels his older brother's heart pounding and for that he is thankful. He allows himself to fall into his brother's strong embrace and as he is lulled to a light slumber Gojyo wishes fervently. He imagines meeting his own alpha, who would be gentle and strong, an alpha that would love him and he would love in return.

An alpha he would not hurt with the crimson of his eyes or his hair. An alpha that would not cry in despair as his demon mother does nor in secret as his older brother does.

As Gojyo's whimpers soften into tired sleep, Jien wishes his precious younger brother would find the love he could not have, trapped in their humble hut.

* * *

 

Gonou is fifteen when his dearest first love is taken away. She was a beautiful omega with long brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Kanan had the sweetest voice and the sweetest smile. She smelled of roses and brought with her a promise of a simple yet happy life. Cho Gonou was in  _love._

Kanan was the one who shyly kissed him first. Gonou felt like he could die. They spent their every waking moment together but it was a romance short-spent. News travelled of the beauty of an omega wasting time with a common beta. Gonou was the son of a simple baker after-all. What good was a bread-maker when such a jewel could sell for a higher price.

They had six months of bliss before Kanan was sold to the highest bidder. Gonou heard of the tales that trailed the elder and more powerful alpha. He snuck their sharpest knife out and bathed in red.

He was able to destroy the alpha with his slender beta fingers. Kanan, unfortunately, had already made up her mind. She had been mated by the alpha and grew devastated at the man's lost. This, coupled with her earlier loss of Gonou's pure love, drove her to take her life.

Later, the soldiers find young harmless beta Gonou cradling the jewel of an omega in his bloodied arms. They cry out in alarm, shout at his unresponsive form to no avail.

They arrest the little murderer and bring him to the palace. They cannot jail him for he is underaged, regardless, they cannot leave him be for he is old enough. At a lost, he is brought before the Merciful Queen.

The Merciful Queen frowns at the young man kneeling in front of her. His eyes are hidden beneath long fringes and his small wrists are locked in chains. She spares a glance at her young charge, sees the glimmer of interest hidden in those glaring violets. Her painted lips curve into an amused smirk and she raises a hand to gesture the little murderer closer.

* * *

Beneath a mountain, not that far from the kingdom, Son Goku rolls over to his side. He's been rolling around the small space for the greater part of his life. There's not much to do when you're chained to the earth. Some times he dreams of brightness and he wonders.

He sees the sun every day, why dream of it still?

 


	2. Alpha, Beta, Mine

"Hakkai,"

The brunet in question hums, not pausing as his slender fingers weave flowers into golden locks. His knuckles brush against a strong spine clothed in flimsy white. The pastel flowers pale in attraction against his charge's hair, like flowing sunlight.

"Shall I cut my hair?"

Hakkai bristles, hands stopping in surprise. He's been under the young Sanzo's care for three years and not once has he known the younger man to have problems growing out aforementioned locks.

"Why the sudden thought?" Hakkai inquires, curious, his practiced smile in place as he weaves the final bloom. His fingers linger at the ends of Sanzo's hair.

He thinks Sanzo's shoulders draw smaller and worry grows in his heart.

The blond royal peers up at him over a shoulder and Hakkai meets the purple gaze fondly. He waits for Sanzo to answer and does not rush the stubborn boy. He knows feelings take time for the other and is well-acquainted with the silence Sanzo likes to wrap around himself, no matter how loud his actions often are.

Sanzo looks away and, somehow, Hakkai knows his reply is coming.

"... It seems to upset you." Sanzo mutters into the calm of the palace garden.

Hakkai's smile falters and his brows furrow. Had he ever expressed such thoughts? He cannot even imagine being upset with the blond let alone his hair of all things.

"Plus, I think Homura likes long-haired Omegas." Sanzo scowls, leaning back until he presses against Hakkai.

Hakkai almost wants to step away so as not to ruin the braid he just spent half an hour doing, but Sanzo's glaring up at him and pouting - even though the blond would vehemently deny  _pouting_. The older teen is powerless against such a face. Hakkai raises a hand, cautiously runs his knuckles against a soft cheek. Sanzo is not often open to physical affection, Hakkai often taking cues to gauge his mood because one unsolicited touch could raise the many barriers the blond has kept throughout the years.

"I think," the brunet muses, staring down at his charge, "you should wear it as you see fit."

Sanzo's lips soften into a small frown and  _by the heavens_ Hakkai wants to trace the tempting curve. He just can't decide if he should use his fingers or his mouth. The blond omega is a beauty. Devastatingly, Hakkai has long known not to entwine himself with beauty, has paid for it dearly.

"I would like it being rather short." Sanzo offers, like he's just coming to a decision.

It isn't til a few moments later, when the blond had sneakily captured Hakkai's hand to hold in his own, when Sanzo had grumbled about Prince Homura from one of the neighboring kingdoms - an alpha rumored to become his suitor - while still casually holding the beta's hand, that Hakkai wonders if Sanzo had come to him to ask for  _permission_.

As if his opinion warranted importance.

As if he, former criminal and  _beta_ guard, Cho Hakkai, were the royal omega's _alpha._

His chest aches but he has grown accustomed to ignore it.

* * *

"What do you want you damn hag." Sanzo greets his darling adoptive mother. Hakkai, dutiful royal guard that he is, politely does not point out neither the Merciful Queen's twitching eyebrow nor her sudden tense knuckles.

"Prince Homura's entourage will arrive in five days. I thought you would like to keep informed."

Both young men suddenly grow alert, Sanzo with the phantom weight of shackles around his limbs and Hakkai with a heavy feeling in his gut.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of his visit," Sanzo raises a haughty brow, "My Queen." He drops the title almost mockingly.

"Behave Konzen," The Queen sighs, exasperated. Sanzo bristles at his old name. "The young Prince of the North has expressed his wishes to form relations -" Sanzo scoffs "We cannot deny a friendly visit, so to speak."

"A friendly visit my ass!" The Queen laughs at her nephew-turned-heir, Konzen has always been delightful. "He wants to claim the _precious Omega of the Eastern Lands"_ he spits the title with vehemence, "and you would easily hand me on a silver platter!" Sanzo's eyes darken with rage and he stands there, shaking.

The Merciful Queen sobers and sits tall upon her throne. "You know that's not true." She admonishes firmly.

She has done all she can to keep the countless alphas from across the lands at bay. Even the council had been hounding her to get her heir mated ever since the omega presented at thirteen and was acknowledged as the 31st Sanzo. After three years of prolonging it, she had no grounds to deny Homura an official courting, especially since the young Lord of the North is directly related to the Jade Emperor himself.

"Do not rage, Konzen. The Prince is only visiting. He has not asked for a formal courtship."  _Yet._ She finishes internally, knowing the young men no longer need to hear it with such finality. The Queen lets her eyes linger on the silent beta she has entrusted her heir to. She wonders idly if it were wise to do so, not ignorant of the bond they have already formed between them.

She can't quite figure out if this would end depressingly or amusingly.

"Ah, aside from that I have more pressing matters for you, dearest."

Only one way to find out.

"There are rumors in the lower town of an omega whorehouse."

 


	3. Pretty Young Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con. Please proceed with caution.

Gojyo grits his teeth in a futile attempt to withstand the ice-cold water dumped over his form. The slave-traders had stripped him of his worn clothes and confiscated what little possession he had managed to bring. The fifteen year old omega had run away from home. Jien was out working overtime for their small family and Gojyo took his chance. He scraped by for two whole weeks before he was captured in the neighboring forest.

He had been equal parts bold and stupid. Jien probably wished he'd knocked some proper sense into him. He thought about his mother worrying before another rush of freezing water shocked him back to his senses.

The half-demon let his tears fall silently to mix with the water drenching his trembling body. In an attempt of faux comfort, he mentally cried out for Jien, imagining his older brother would  appear from the shrubs wielding their hunting axe and save him from the bad people.

One of the traders, beta, grabs him by the jaw. The lanky man forces his mouth open and presses a rusty flask against his lips. He barely tastes the metal, almost misses it in the taste of his own bloodied lip, yet it still makes him wince. The man's grip is unforgiving and Gojyo splutters as a thick liquid is forced down his throat. Overwhelmed, he swallows and grimaces. He fills it spill past his lips and he is hit sharply on the cheek for the mess. Gojyo falls to the ground; he thinks his heart just started palpitating double-time even as his vision swims. He sinks his nails into the muddy puddle beneath him, scoffs a little at the memory of the sunny afternoon when he first presented.

"Oi, this li'l bitch is ready!" Rough hands drag him up and push him into the back of a small truck.

He hears a groan as he hits something soft. It takes Gojyo a moment before he realizes he didn't make the sound. In the dark of the enclosed space he makes out several shadows making small movements. Gojyo startles when he realizes some are kissing and grinding against each other desperately. The sickly sweet scent of heat-drunk omegas assault his nostrils. He shuffles back, throat tightening in horror. Hard hot velvet brushes wetly against his arm and a whine echoes in his ear. " _P-Please."_ Someone groans, sounding pained.

Gojyo thinks of his childhood musings: of a strong and gentle alpha to protect him from the world; of warmth, safety, and undeniable love. He has always wondered about sex in the tiny private corners of his old cot. He has smelled the scent of arousal and satisfied urges from his older capable brother after long days in town. His heart thumps fast against his chest and his whole body is on fire yet he can't help but feel sickened.

Gojyo tucks himself in a corner, the cool of the truck a small relief to the burning beneath his skin. Lips blindly mouth against his chin as someone stumbles into his little corner and Gojyo's eyes fall close. He shudders, a small moan crawling past his lips and he lies there, unable to move as the delirious omega grinds against him.

* * *

Hakkai almost asks Sanzo if he's sure he was going to go to the lower towns and raid the rumored omega brothel. He knows there's no changing the blond royal's mind. He just can't help the instinct to convince the other to not deal with potential dangerous tasks.

Of course, there was no danger greater than treating Sanzo like a delicate prince.

He locks the belt around Sanzo's slim hips and helps the younger man into his priest robes. Hakkai has just finished laying the Maten Sutra over his charge's shoulders when Sanzo's soft palms cup his cheeks. He is startled into meeting the other's stern gaze, blond eyebrows raised in affected nonchalance.

"Will you not protect me?"

Hakkai is given no time to answer the question because no sooner had the blond spoken did he lean into the taller brunet, wrapping his arms around his personal guard's neck. Hakkai's cheek brushes the crown of Sanzo's head before he realizes the omega's nuzzling him in reassurance. The frown that had unknowingly been on his lips curves into a small grin.

He folds like a single blade of grass faced with the force of a relentless gust. The 31st heir has him tightly wrapped around a finger and if in return he could rest his palms firmly against the other's waist, fit their bodies seamlessly - enough to sin, and not fear the hot-headed teen's retribution, Hakkai would gladly tie himself ten times over.

In their embrace his thoughts wonder to Kanan. He feels shame settle into the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Prince Homura gracefully alights his favorite mare. He runs a hand over his horse's dark coat as he steps past her to near their newest find. He smirks in delight, mismatched eyes sparkling in awe. He's positively giddy at the sight before him.

In the small space beneath the mountain, as if carved by nature's hands, rests a grand creature easily as big as his horse, curled up on the rocky ground. Scales shimmer in the setting sun; hues of gold dance from bronze to scarlet as the creature shifts minutely in sleep. He wonders how a creature as old as the Earth, if legends could be believed, came to be trapped in such a tiny curve of land.

Sturdy wings shift and Homura spots gold markings circling the mythical beast's forehead like a crown. "What a fitting gift, indeed." He muses to himself, grin widening.

He studies the sleeping beast already plotting how he's going to wrap it up nicely as a present for the much sought after jewel of the Eastern Lands. He almost wished he could keep this one for himself. However, that would do little good. Homura did pride himself in being the most eligible alpha. After-all, what sane royal could refuse a _dragon_ as pure-bred as this one appeared to be.

The prince might as well just shout his proposal of marriage to the whole kingdom. The 31st heir was as good as his; he can almost feel Konzen in his arms.

 

 


End file.
